User talk:Iona123
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha....... Anyhoo, welcome. If you wanna talk, leave a message at the bottom of this page. WARNING: Boring bit, rules: 1. No swearing 2. No spamming 3. No anything-else-along-those-lines-ing By the way, yeah, I'm happy to help you. That is, if you need it. Just tell me and then I'll get toe-tappin' to the beat. Then again, if I typed something totally wacky and somethin' you don't understand, you can say. I don't mind. It keeps the rhythm goin', y'know? Let's put it this way, it's totally gonna suck if you're confuzled over a really weird way I said: "Hi." If you guys, like, want an agent icon, I also do requests for them. My agent icon is the very first one I did, so it stinks like poop, but IF I make one for you, I promise it'll be awesome. ''CAUTION: I suck at keeping conversations going. BUT, I will always reply to your messages, and I'm extremely active here.'' Oh and please, for goodness gracious mayonnaise, PLEASE sign your messages with "-~~~~" or use a word bubble, PLEASE!!!! Otherwise I will go ballistic. (Just kidding, but I'm serious about the signing.....) So, that's enough yapping. Let's get this show on the road! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR Ya right! I play it all day every day! I have it downloded on my computer from a disc! Cri8or YOU'RE A FROG! Do me a favour and make Katherine for the DWYW wiki please. She has a white dress, silvery-creamy hair and blue eyes! Thanks! Meow Uh..hai. I think you are funny. :D I NEED A THERAPIST! I DEVELOPED A NEW FEAR! D=> WAAAAAAA! }} I got sick }} }} Euphoria - Forever till the end of time (8) }} I THINK I IZ TOO LAY-Z.... }} Ok... }} IM INDESTRUCTIBLE! }} }} I told him where my house is and his mom and dad are gonna stay at a nearby hotel. And I have a empty house close by and he said he was gonna move in!}} Date tonight ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Hai Iona. I have a favor to ask you. I made a Sim for MySims Cutie of herself and I'm making one for her of Justin Bieber (I know that you just ADORE 'that name), but anyways, could you make some emotions for them? k thx bai. -Handa23 TELEVISON TASTES FUNNY! }} thank you. }} }} Green please. Icecream18 ......woof See what I did there? And you say you're not an admin...... I knew it..... }} }} I mean, if he hasn't changed you back to an "average user" yet, chances are you're an admin. I'm not buying that you're not an admin. I'll buy anything off of late night infomercials, but I'm not buying that. No abusing power if you are, y'hear? }} Yus. you better.... }} Anyone Else But You }} And I want my money back. }} Give It All You Got! Wiki chat Parasite Eve }} }} Hop the Handa out of Rowanda! }} }} }} Dr. Frank's House of Waffles }} My catchphrase is... MEOW! (get it?) }} I saw this coming, oh yes I did. Pinky ain't as dumb as you think, eh? I'm still awesomer. Yes, by far. ;D You're still awesome, though. But really, it's quite a good privilege to be friends with the famous Pinkydarn. }} The deed is done! Please coment on it and tell me what you think. }} Carmelldansen Ok meet you in there. Sorry if I replied late! MC Cindy MOOOOOOOOO! Have you ever tried very rare steak?. }} OMG! Hi! Hi this is WeirD lil' BoY but you can call me Dylan cause tht's ma name...so yeah! Anyway, i heard from Icecream18 tht you do MySims Agents icons for fellow users of the wiki and i was just wondering if you could make one for me? If you can thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much!! :D Here's the details... Ok so i have blue hair like Pinky's so you should probably start off with her MySims Agents icon but i don't have blue eyes like her, i have emerald eyes like Clara's so if you could change the color of the eyes...oh and tht's the only thing you have to change so you can keep the same hair, skin tone, and smile! Thank you soooo much if you can do this for me cause i'm a new user and i really don't know about alot of stuff around here so thank yooooooouuuuu!!! :DD Hey actually can you have the eyes be like Dolly's and Beebee's? you know more turquiosey?! Thank you sooooo much!! :D Oh and can the eyes just be turquiose without tht one sparkle thing that the original eyes have? Thanks!!! OH THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! yeah i have school too but yeah take ur time with it. Thanks again! }} Have fun with this!}} I bet you miss this old face }} I is a banana }} Secrets Within }} Hey it's WeiRD lil' BoY! Woo WOO! Hey can you make the background light pinkish color? THANKX YOU! }} }} }} }} Umm... }} Hey, Iona, I started writing my own show. Right now there's only one episode on it, but i'm about to write the second. I was wondering if I could have an ad for it put up on the main page, or if I'd have to write more episodes before I submit one. Thanks! Gocubs711 23:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) OMG YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!! THANKX YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE THE EYYYYYEEEEEESS! THANKX YOUO! :D asked me something }} Ruby Red }} Hey Iona. I was wondering if you can make a word bubble for me. 05:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Werewolf God Another problem }} Another problem }} Here : Werewolf God- Ruling werewolves is cool I guess... talk - Wolves are my servants Top and bottom gray Words black Line also black Werewolf God Thanks iona! Werewolf God sp-studio-13.jpg|This one please My computer is working somehow... YAY,but my mom did't even fix it... also good job on Terry's word bubble.}} }} Do The Fantango }} Green is not a creative color }} Why isn't there a love scorn and ninjas userbox? Icecream18 Hi, this is WeiRD lil' BoY and I was wondering if you could make me another MySims Agents Icon. Can it have... *Pinky's hair but have it be brown *Green eyes like Clara's *Tan skin *Freckles *And a pink background If you can thankx you so much! But if you can't that's ok too! THANX UUUUUUUU!! ~WeiRD lil' BoY IM BAAAACK! I GOTTA FACE FULL OF...WATTA! Sorry about that... }}